Like Poetry To Wine
by CompletelyDismantled
Summary: AlexMarissa slash! Begins towards end of THE SECOND CHANCE. Some SS undertones. Marissa finally realizes that maybe there is a life after Ryan. But is she willing to deal with the drama that ensues? Rated R for future chapters. RR please. CHAP7 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Like Poetry to Wine

Disclaimer -Though to my dismay, I do not own any of the characters or anything regarding Fox's television show The O.C. However, if there ever is an auction and I could opt in purchasing an Alex of my own, please contact me ASAP!

-Author Note- Story begins near end of February 3rd's episode, The Second Chance, and continues after. Furthermore, this is my first OC fic and first posted on the site, so don't be toooooo mean .

_Italics_ – thoughts

* * *

_GAH! What has gotten into me?_ She screamed in her head. It had been about two weeks since Marissa had first stayed over Alex's home, and there was no explanation for the thoughts cycling through her mind. There was just this unexplainable urge…this…need to make the older girl smile, to give her anything she wanted. Over time it had grown to develop into what "CosmoGirl" thought of as an example of two girls simply getting close and connecting on a level that couldn't happen with a guy. But was that it? Marissa threw her head into her pillows and debated over and over what her plan of action would be.

_Don't want to freak her out…she just got out of two, count 'em two, relationships with Seth and then of course Jodi._ She rolled her eyes. _I don't know how Alex could have ended up with that wench in the first place!_ She placed her hand over the jeweled heart now tied around her neck, closed her eyes, and smiled, reminiscing of that night when they were mere inches from one another. M had been trying to get her attention for days now, and when she thought she had it, she of course stormed off running.

Rachael Yamagata was set to play at the Bait Shop, one of her favorite artists, so she'd have an excuse to be there. And if Alex still wanted to be her friend, even better! She grabbed her keys and hopped into the '05 Mustang sitting outside and sped to the all ages club.

* * *

Paying the entry fee, Marissa walked into the club, the sultry lyrics and piano playing of Yamagata taking over her ears. Descending the stairs to the main floor, she spotted Alex, alone, standing in the crowd of couples. _This is it, now or never, _and she walked over to the blonde and snatched her hand, entwining their fingers together. Alex turned and smiled, Marissa returning it and letting out a sigh of relief. The older girl's grip tightened and she took a step closer, their sides now touching, and they both stood so until the keys stopped their pounding and the voice stopped its singing. Turning to one another, Alex responded first.

"I'm…uh…sorry about earlier. I made it seem like I didn't want you to stay anymore…which is COMPLETELY untrue!" They laughed, and sat down at a table waiting for the club to vacate. "But I still have to know what you want from me…"

Marissa flushed and took a sip out of her vodka and orange juice. "To be honest Alex," she looked at the girl, letting her guard down completely, "I don't even know." Alex nodded and stood up, noting that the club was empty.

"We should probably get going. You can stay at my place for the night. I don't want you driving that yummy car of yours smashed." She smiled and Marissa chuckled, consenting.

_Greatness. I still don't know where I stand after that move! Must remind myself to give credit to boys for dealing with us!_

But at that moment, by surprise, Alex took her hand smiling as they walked out of the hall to her jeep.

* * *

On the quick drive to Alex's apartment, the two kept silent, just listened to the tunes of Rilo Kiley and Interpol. They arrived at the small space in record timing, and Alex turned off the Jeep.

"Tomorrow morning I can take you to get your car. Then you need to start going to school little lady," she smirked and Marissa giggled.

"Ah fine. Meaniehead," playfully pushing her. "Let's get inside, it's freezing out here!" The two waltzed into the cozily heated apartment and then it was down to business.

"Marissa…we really need to figure out what's going on here…"

"I know … I know…" she responded and plopped herself onto the nearby couch. "But I'm really tired and I can tell you are too. I'll sleep on the couch and we can figure this all out in the morning if that's cool?" She laid her head down and looked up at the other girl. _I need to stop acting like this, it's bound to annoy her…but what if she doesn't want what I do? Friendship gone kaplooey!_

"Ah you have a point. But come on," she grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her off the couch to the direction of the room.

"Nooo I was comfy!"

"No you weren't. I had to sleep on that couch when Jodi was here, and it's far from comfy. There's enough room in my bed." And the flushed simultaneously.

"If you say so," she smiled. "Hey, Alex? I feel bad but could I borrow a top to sleep in?" She had already worn enough of her clothes, but sleeping in the bed topless…didn't sound like a good idea at the time.

"Sure, here," she tossed a band shirt with the name The Faint at her and proceeded to change clothes. First went the shirt, but quickly replaced by another one, then the skirt. Marissa depantsed, then feeling self conscious, sat down on the bed. One might have thought someone else in the room was disappointed, but as to whom, psh, who knows teheh? She took off her shirt then before putting on the new top felt a hand brush the small of her back, causing a tingle to move up her spine and through her body.

"The tattoo turned out pretty good," Alex said quietly before hitting the lights and hopping on the bed. "I think you should get a little star right around," and she gently touched each of Marissa's sides, "here." Marissa slowly put the shirt on, waiting for another suggestion.

"We'll see," she lay down and got under the covers, and the other girl lay beside her, lights off.

"I'm sorry if I'm being forward here M, but would it be too much to ask if we could be a little," she got under the covers and scooted closer, "closer?"

"No, not at all," in the dark they could see each other's smiles. Alex placed her hand on the small of Marissa's back and moved even closer, to the point where every inch of them was touching except they're mouths. _What am I doing what am I doing?_ Alex thought. _This girl is as straight as you can get! Rich, with an ex boyfriend worthy of the cover of Esquire! Must stop before I do something stupid._ Marissa lay her head on the other girls and found her free hand and clenched it. They both took a deep breath and released, before Alex nuzzled into the new girl's neck and whispered,

"Good night."

* * *

Yay my first chapter is up! Hope you likeyed! We need some more Alex/Marissa stuff up before the girl's off the show sobs it makes me wewy sad.

Well anyways, review please! The more reviews I get the faster I pump out a new chapter. But I'll do that anyways just because I want to get to thefun parts D

3


	2. A Spoonful Of Sugar

Disclaimer -Though to my dismay, I do not own any of the characters or anything regarding Fox's television show The O.C. However, if there ever is an auction and I could opt in purchasing an Alex of my own, please contact me ASAP!

-Notes- Thank you much for the reviews I got in such a short period of time! Obviously, I'm in a writing mood the past two days so here's the next chapter, right out of the oven!

_Italics_ – thoughts

* * *

The next morning, Marissa awoke to sun streaming through the blinds in the bedroom and the smell of coffee and …

"Bagels! YES!" She jumped out of bed and happily skipped into the kitchen where Alex was trying to figure out how to make pancakes.

"Morning sleepyhead," she smiled and admired the girl with a sideways glance. "You wouldn't happen to know how to do this would you?" Marissa stopped at the doorway, her mouth nearly touching the floor in awe. Alex had not only set out bagels, ((note: a favorite morning dish in the Cohen household which has spread further hehe)) fruit, and was cutely attempting to figure out how to make pancakes, but there were eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Why did you do all this?" she said, still not budging from her spot at the door.

"Well, in all the days you've stayed over, we end up going out for breakfast or not eating anything. My attention for what someone is eating is a little low, so I just grabbed everything I had and whipped it up hoping you'd like at least something," Alex spoke, while lifting up an oversized, oddly shaped pancake, that was still not cooked and leaving a lovely trail on the counter. "AH gross!" Coming out of her trance, Marissa stepped forward to the left of Alex, grabbed a towel and cleaned up the mess.

"Here, let me show you. Just take enough batter to cover about the size of your palm in the measuring cup," stepping behind the blonde and grabbed the cup, she filled it with enough batter and put both arms around Alex. She placed it in her hand, and then put the other on the other girl's waist. "Now slowly pour it onto the pan, haha you don't need to move it around like that! But close enough." With both hands on Alex's waist now, her chin on the other's shoulder, she whispered, "What kind of pancakes we making anyhow?"

"Oh…umm…apple? Is that ok?" She whispered and lifted up with the spatula a perfectly round, golden brown pancake.

"Perfect. My favorite," M let her out of her grasp and kissed the other girl's cheek. Raising her voice in change of topic, "Well, I think this looks great! I can't believe you did all this for me! I don't really eat meat anymore, but the fruit, eggs, plus bagels, **plus** homemade apple pancakes, I think I'm going to be having to stay for breakfast more often!" She smiled shyly and grabbed a plate and fork, before sitting down at the table and digging into the breakfast feast.

"Rock on," said Alex. "Hey, only an hour before I've got to get you to school, so eat quick and get dressed. I have to work today until 2 so I'll be able to pick you up if you want."

"I'd love that!" Then Marissa thought looking at the calendar, _how is it already Valentine's Day? GAH! NOW what am I going to do?_ "Actually, on second thought Alex, Summer wanted to go shopping for a gift for Zach and she needed some help. Could we hang out later in the day?"

"Oh, sure, why not?" She sat down in front of M and grabbed a bagel, a little disappointment showing in her eyes. "Just call my cell when you want to chill." Then **she** saw the calendar. _Oh you've got to be kidding me. I guess I know what I'm doing later. Figuring out a way to spend my recent paycheck._

* * *

The ride to school was relatively quiet, Alex asking Marissa how much she's missed school wise since they've been hanging out, and Marissa being curious about business at the BS.

"It's going surprisingly well! Actually, better than anyone could have guessed. If you're not sick of the place, this awesome band is going to be there tonight, you may have heard of them, The Postal Service? But yea, that should be our little thing for the night," Alex grinned as the wind blew through her hair, Hot Hot Heat blaring through the speakers.

"Of course I've heard of them! They're one of my favorite bands!" Marissa shouted over the music. She looked at the other girl in the eyes and said, "It's a date then," then she turned to look at the road in front of her singing along with the song smiling.

They turned the corner and the high school was in sight. "Where should I drop you off?" Alex asked.

"Oh how about towards the front, where the café is?"

"Sure," she smiled and slowed then stopped in direct view of everyone in the coffee shop. "Is that Cohen? Crap he's going to want to talk to me. Better get going," they laughed and Marissa stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll call you later," she shut the door and took a last glance.

"I'll be waiting," and she drove off. As soon as Marissa's foot hit the sidewalk Summer was there a waitin! _I completely forgot about the interrogation I'd get from getting a ride from a new person OO _

* * *

"Soooo Marissa, what's with you and little Miss punk rock princess lately? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Summer poked funly at her friend before giving her a big hug. "I've missed you being at school. All I get lately is lots and lots of comic book jargon," she whispered, "And it's all anti-sex that they say it is." Marissa laughed and they walked up to the café where, as she had guessed, Cohen was waiting. But he didn't ask about Alex rather asked if he could talk to her about a different matter.

"What's up Seth?" They sat down in the comfy sofas in the back of the lounge, voices at a down low.

"Well I have a problem. You know that whole," he got out the signature vocal sarcasm, " 'history' I had with a certain Summer? Yea well it's kind of, I don't know, biting me in the ass right now."

"Meaning?" she responded, eyebrows raised.

"We're working on that comic book right?" She nodded. "Well close quarters and lots of alone time have sort of, how do you say, rebloomed a teency weency bit of attraction I have for her."

"I knew it!" She laughed, "Nose grazes always lead to more!" He looked at her confusingly. "Nothing, anyways, just go with it I guess. No point in trying to fight it, that'll only make things worse."

"What about water polo man? Super hero name, the boyfriend? Has the power to crush me at will?"

"I'm surprised the two of them have lasted this long. He was her rebound, to get over you. Just like I had DJ to get over Ryan, and you had," she stalled, "Alex. Except it may have worked for me, but you and Summer, nah it's meant to be." He stood up and saluted her as the bell rang.

"Thank you CosmoGirl. This deed will surely mess with my brain more in the decision to do stupid things," she laughed and they both headed off to first period. "P.S. Why'd you show up with Alex today?"

"Oh, I stayed the night, due to my magic flask," they laughed, "And we didn't have enough time to take me back to my car and then me getting here on time."

"Ah I see," he winked, "Ok I'm not that stupid, but whatever, you keep telling yourself that."

* * *

-To TSU: Thanks for the comments! I heard that Alex may be moving back with her parents at some point, thus the end of her character for now major sad face. HOPEFULLY Josh will see the fanbase her character has created ((jeesh, I have like 10 friends watching it because (one) the music she brings with the bait shop, (two) she's gorgeous, (three) they love that the show is having a non straight couple!)) and bring her back soooooooon! I plan on sticking to the storyline for the most part, but that can be boring D So we'll see what happens.

-To C: Thank you! When you can get a non-slash fan to like a slash story, life is good gloats

That was fast! Haha I couldn't wait to write a new chapter! Waiting for more reviewers! skips away merrily humming Rachael Yamagata


	3. Such Great Heights

In Poetry And Wine: Chapter 3: Just Another Day To Shop

Disclaimer - Though to my dismay, I do not own any of the characters or anything regarding Fox's television show The O.C. However, if there ever is an auction and I could opt in purchasing an Alex of my own, please contact me ASAP!

_Italics_ - Thoughts

* * *

School actually turned out well for the day. In English, they were supposed to prepare two poems for the class, so Marissa whipped out a couple from her stash that she had created over time and turned it in. The teacher figured she had prepared for class and gave her extra points – cha-ching! Math, well, she always overlooked that class so it was just another day. And in Global History, they watched a movie about the Aztecs, therefore, an hour of great daydream time. Then right after school, Marissa and Summer left to go shopping at the mall.

"AH I have noooo clue what to get Zach! All the comic book stuff they have here is way too geeky, like, overweight pimply bent wire rimmed glasses geeky, not cute geeky."

"I see that," they laughed. "Well, what about this?" She pointed below the glass to the first edition of his favorite comic, and Summer squeaked.

"YES! Thank you so much for coming with me M! I would never have found that by myself!" She looked at the shop keeper. "So how much is this comic?"

"That one is 500 dolla. And only fo' sale to specia customa. You no look like specia customa, so no sale."

"NO! This is for my boyfriend! You might have seen him around actually. Tall, flippy surfer hair, nice build, dresses kind of prep schooly, comes in with a skinny guy named Seth?"

"Ohhhhhhh! You Zach girlfriend? He my favorite customa! Next to Mr. Cohen of course," the clerk lit up and unlocked the case. "If you have money, this comic fo you." Summer clapped and got out her credit cards.

"Hey Sum, maybe you should get something for Seth? Just something small, I don't know," Marissa enquired, while looking through the Japanese manga.

"Hm. Maybe. What do you think though?"

"Look for yourself on this one." So Summer browsed the hobby shop for something Cohen might like. _Don't know why I'm doing this. It's not like he's going to get me anything. Plus, what's the point? Oh I've got one! Since we're business partners now, it'll be a show of good faith._ She nodded to herself. Then she found the perfect gift, a brand new sketchbook with a complete set of professional pencils and pens.

* * *

"He'll like it won't he?"

"Yes of course! Stop worrying about it!" She nudged her friend as they headed to the exit. "But could we stop in the music store for a second? I wanted to get something for someone." Summer raised her eyebrows in question but they walked into the store.

_Still have no clue what to get the girl…jeesh she's not going to get me anything, so if I give her something it'll turn out weird…butttttttttt I want toooooooooooo, it just feels right._ Marissa walked through the aisles, looked at the items on the walls, and then decided to quickly walk to the jewelry store next door and pick up something she had seen in the window and come back before Summer knew she was gone. Mistake.

"Marissa! Why are you in here?" She sounded a tad confused, not to mention peeved. Then she noticed the box in Marissa's hand and opened it."May I ask who you're purchasing this for? Since I know this isn't exactly your style, or the style of many of the male gender, it's natural for me to question what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

"Umm…let's talk about it on the ride to my house ok?"

"You have been nose grazing with someone haven't you?" She hopped up and down excitedly. "Oh I can't wait to hear this!" Marissa seemed confused as she grabbed the bag and they headed in the direction of the exit.

"So even if this was femme/femme nose grazing, you'll still be ok with it?"

"Of course I'm ok with it Marissa. Nothing should change our friendship and nothing will," Summer hugged her. "Ok enough of the mushy stuff; Zach's rubbing off on me. So tell me about this new flame, I'm _dying_ to know." The two giggled and made way to Summer's car.

"You know her, well have met her. How high the two of you are on the friendship scale, I'm not sure."

"Ew please don't say Lindsay?" Marissa laughed and the two of them sat down in the car and drove off back to Newport.

"I wasn't going to! I never liked that girl in the slightest bit, she has way too much Caleb in her that's just screaming to be let out."

"Agreed. Now back to topic."

"Alright. She's smart, loves music, and pretty nice if you don't piss her off. Not to mention beautiful." Marissa's voice had a tone of wistfulness to it now, and she looked over at her friend. "I mean she's tall, with this perfectly smooth skin and long blonde hair, and these stunning green blue eyes that I could look in for hours…" Summer hit the breaks, and luckily there was no other traffic around in this area of town.

"Oh my god Marissa Cooper! You've fallen in love with Alex, haven't you?"

* * *

Alex was now heading to the mall, a little after work, to pick up a little something for the girl she had not only surprisingly but unwillingly fallen for. She had kept telling herself that since she'd be moving in only a month or so, she could not get involved in any relationships. It worked on Cohen, but not on her own mind. So she gave in to the attraction after realizing that there was a chance it was mutual.

Stepping out of her jeep she saw a familiar car driving by, then recognized Summer as the driver and M in the passenger seat, and made an attempt to wave. Neither waved back, and she thought on giving the girl a call but shrugged and simply walked up to the mall to make a purchase, and luckily she had had something in mind. Strolling into the jewelry store she saw the object under the glass and asked to see it. _This is perfect,_ she smiled. _All I can ask for is that she doesn't toss it at my face when I give it to her._

"I'll take it."

* * *

"Alex? Hey, when are you picking me up tonight?" Marissa was struggling to get ready.

_What to wear what to wear! Not only am I seeing THE POSTAL SERVICE, I mean helloooooooo, but it's practically a date, AND Valentine's Day! I feel like throwing myself off a bridge._

"Ok awesome. I'll see you then."

_Sexual tension is too much. Must. Have. At least. A kiss. Wait what am I thinking! Marissa stop it! You're messing with yourself again!_

She finally decided on a long Indian patterned skirt with purples and blues, a pair of cream Chuck Taylor's, and a black tank top. Oh and you must not forget the gold Prada handbag! She grabbed the little box with a red ribbon around it and placed it in the bag, then upon hearing the horn outside, made her way to the door.

"Just be cool. It'll all work out in the end." _I hope._

* * *

And here's to me being bored on a Saturday night and having nothing else to do! Gotta love it. Hope you at least liked it. Next chapter should be fun. I already have what I want to happen set in my little brain And the whole Marissa's car shpiel will be solved too. So no worries about "Wait I thought Alex was taking her to get the car? –Towelie voice- I have no idea what's goin on!" Til next time.


	4. We'll All Be Portions For Foxes

In Poetry And Wine: Chapter 4: We'll All Be Portions For Foxes

Disclaimer - Though to my dismay, I do not own any of the characters or anything regarding Fox's television show The O.C. However, if there ever is an auction and I could opt in purchasing an Alex of my own, please contact me ASAP!

_Italics_ - Thoughts

* * *

It was a mild night in Newport, the ocean breeze blowing through the hair of all the laughing couples on the road with their convertible tops down. Two girls were driving, hesitant smiles on their faces, singing along to the voice of Conor Oberst and his Bright Eyes. _This song reminds me of Alex…why that is, who knows?_

"I want to hear you sing like Conor!" Screamed Alex over the emotional howl.

"Haha the day I can sing like him is the day hell freezes over!"

"Well sing anyway," she smiled. Marissa looked off into the distance and covered her eyes.

"And e_ach morning she wakes-with a dream to describe-something lovely that bloomed-in her beautiful mind-I said 'I'll-shed you one-for two nightmares of mine-I have some where I die-I have some where we-all die_," and she broke into the humming. Alex just looked over, a look of amazement on her face.

"You're insane. That was amazing. You should seriously think of singing in a band someday!" Coop blushed.

"Thanks," and she changed the song to _Devil in the Details_, with a very lusty sound. She rested her arm on the lowered window and looked over at the driver, who kept her eyes on the road. Nothing could come to her right now except happiness, but how could she admit that to this girl whom she's only known for weeks? She looked back at the road and sighed, just bathed in the dimming sun, salty air, Mr. Oberst's voice, and the fact that the most beautiful woman on earth was in the seat next to her.

* * *

The line for the Bait Shop was one of the longest it's ever been, but considering the fact that legends were present, it was agreeable. Oh the wonders of showing up with the manager! No lines! But Alex did have to bartend for the first 15 minutes of the set, so Marissa was just going to sit in the back of the crowd and listen until they could make their way up together to the very front. One of her favorite songs started playing first, Clark Gable, and this would be the first time at the Bait Shop she had no qualms with singing out loud and just letting go.

Then in the middle of Recycled Air, her phone began to ring, so she had to leave her spot. Looking at the caller I.D. before picking up, she saw it was Summer.

"Hey Sum, what's the problem?"

"_OH. MY. GOD. We have to share a room!"_

"How'd that happen?"

"_I don't know! I mean there is a wall dividing us, but that is soooo not enough for three days with Cohen and I! I'm scared Coop!" _Marissa, laughed and tried to think.

"I'm sorry hun but I have absolutely no clue how to help you! I guess just stick around Zach as much as possible."

"_Nope not gonna work! He has to have a private meeting, without Cohen, with his dad and some comic guy. SO I'm stuck with Seth for like two hours. ALONE."_

"Well you are shit out of luck. Just go with it. I don't know, do what your heart says."

"_But what if my heart is a pain in the ass?"_

"Haha just deal! I gotta go though, good luck, love ya, ciao dahling." And she rushed over to the bar where Alex was getting off.

"Ready to go up there?" Marissa hopped up and down.

"YES!" Alex giggled and hooked her finger around the belt loop in M's skirt and pulled her.

"Let's go then," she smiled. As they hit the front, her favorite song began.

"_I want to take you far away from the cynics in this town and kiss you on the mouth. We'll cut our bodies free from the tethers of this scene, start a brand new colony where everything will change, we'll give ourselves new names (identities erased.) The sun will heat the ground under our bare feet in this brand new colony.  
Everything will change..._"

* * *

Front row at the show, you could see all the emotions running through the lead singer's face, the sweat drip down his face and hit the microphone, and feel completely disconnected from the rest of the crowd. All that mattered were the notes, the keys, the strings, the highs, the lows, the numbing electricity you feel between you and the speakers. The arms around your waist swaying with the music, the feel of her breath on your neck when you close your eyes and just sing, the smell of her favorite perfume mixed with the smoke in the air. All is peace, for those 45 minutes of solace and independence from the rest of the world.

And when it ends, it all flushes back. The noise, the drama, the realization that she has to let go, that the ringing in your ears is going to stop soon, that the fact that you were mere inches from a genius is nothing now.

* * *

"That was amazing! Thank you so much for inviting me along," Marissa skipped around the empty venue, as Alex sat on the stairs giggling at her antics.

"Hey come here a sec." M stopped her skipping and walked over to the other girl slowly, almost cautiously, until she was directly in front of her.

"What's up?" She kneeled on the floor so she was eye level with Alex.

"Nothing. There are just some things on my mind. Something really major is about to change in my life. I can feel it. And when it does happen, it'll probably be bad considering the circumstances," she sighed, "But until then, I'd like for us to have something. I don't care what. Just something." Marissa pushed a piece of Alex's hair back, then touched her cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Alex made a sad sort of smile, then stood up.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." She held out her hand, which M took without hesitation, and they walked out of the Bait Shop into the now minor darkness, pierced by the full moon and stars. Oh and you can't forget the giant halogen street lamps. Those help too D

They walked the cement path to the beach, then took off their shoes and walked along the middle, the February breeze chilling their backs, but nothing seemed to phase either.

"Let's stop here. It's my favorite place to just sit and think," Alex sat down on the sand and patted the spot next to her. As Marissa sat down, she put her hands in her lap, then just looked out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful."

"Yea," the blonde looked over, "It is." As Marissa looked over, she knew what was going to happen, and panic almost set in. Alex put her hand on the sand to brace the movement she was going to make, leaned over, ever slowly, just in case the other girl didn't want what was coming, and made contact.

First it was hesitant, a light peck, the older girl hovering over the other's lips, but the polarity brought them back. What began as a simple kiss, turned into fire. Marissa's free hand traveled to the face of the other girl, pulling her closer with a needy force. With both of their hearts racing, breathing increasing in speed, and force of the kisses grew, so did the cold from the nearby water source. Alex pulled away slowly and obviously not wanting to. Foreheads still touching, Alex nearly on top of Marissa, M was the first to talk.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm freezing. Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" Alex nodded and stood up, holding out her hand and helping Marissa get up. They simply stood there for about a minute, looking at each other, before they started the trek to Alex's car.

"Hey maybe you should take your car and I'll take the jeep, then we'll meet up at my place? So we don't forget about it again," they laughed, and parted ways, but not before Marissa remembered something.

"Oh shit I almost forgot," she fumbled in her purse. "I uh, sort of got you something."

"I did too. Hold on it's in the jeep," she walked over to the red Jeep, put the top back on, looked in the glove box and came back with a red box with black bow. As they exchanged, the two broke into laughter at the contrasting colors. "You first, if you wouldn't mind." Marissa laughed then opened it, to find a silver charm bracelet with a musical note, a shopping bag, a shoe, a car, and a heart.

"Oh my god I love it!" She jumped on the other girl, matter of factly, and gave her the hug of her life.

"Awesome," Alex smiled. "My turn I guess?"

"Well oddly enough, our gifts are more similar than we thought," Marissa laughed, and Alex raised her eyebrows. Slowly slid off the ribbon, then opened the box to find another charm bracelet. But this time it had a musical note, guitar, microphone, a guitar pick, and a heart. She returned the favor of mega hug of doom.

"It's beautiful!" Alex kissed her forehead. "I say we trade one of the charms, just for fun." She smiled, and M nodded.

They gave each other their hearts then, before heading back to the abode of the wondrous Alex, where they found a rather unwelcome surprise after opening the door…

* * *

Muahahahaha I'm so being evil right now but I don't care –dances around—Hope you like this new chapter, I actually did. Will update again when I have time, but because I was sick, I have tonssssssss of homework to do. Only reason I did this was because I hijacked the computer before going to sleep XD

I'm so happy to be seeing this surge of Alex/Marissa stories! SO HAPPY! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Haha

RR again if you wouldn't mind


	5. Mended Screens and Accepted Dreams

Like Poetry To Wine: Chapter 5: Mended Screens and Accepted Dreams

Disclaimer - Though to my dismay, I do not own any of the characters or anything regarding Fox's television show The O.C. However, if there ever is an auction and I could opt in purchasing an Alex of my own, please contact me ASAP!

P.S. Thankies for all the reviews! I'm so sad, my girls won't be together much longer on the show it seems…silent cry Must make the best of it rewinds last scene of Ep. The Lonely Hearts and watches for what seems to be the 50th time oh life is good hehe And YES! My pen name is derived from a certain conversation between Jenny and Marina in an episode of Showtime's The L Word, which started Feb 20th! OMGZ I LOVE IT! And why is there no category for L Word fandom? W T F mate?

Anyways, here it goes people. This one is going to involve some adult language and…-cough- situations…hehe…Sorry for the long update. Had some comp troubles as well as…valentine's blues…-long sigh- ENJOY AND REVIEW!

_Italics_ - Thoughts

* * *

As the two girls exited their cars in front of the apartment, Alex pulled Marissa closer and gave her a quick kiss, before heading to the door. Fumbling for her keys, she noticed the living room light was on, something she never did. Turning to M, she twisted the knob, which was unlocked, and opened the door slowly, to find - 

"Jodi! What the fuck are you doing here?" Obviously no need for pleasantries considering the bitch of death was now in their presence. Marissa, a little lost and very pissed, walked to stand by her gal, then grabbed her hand.

"Yes, like she said. What the fuck are you doing here?" Jodi made a movement to get up and walk to the door.

"Well I had a chat with Seth and he said you were single, so I figured I could stop by and have a chat with you about those motorcycle boots you stole. But obviously-" Alex butted in.

"Obviously you know when you're not wanted." She pulled Marissa away from the door and opened it. "You know I dealt with your need for power and dominance for a year. Except for the first month, I was always trying to find ways to get away from you. But you always had to mess with me, the pawn in your game of chess. Enough Jodi. It's been enough since we made the stop in L.A. And it will be enough for some time from now." She stepped aside and made a motion to the door. Jodi put her hands up then walked, but before leaving, she made a remark.

"You know that's all you need to say to tell me to leave." She looked at Marissa. "Have fun. Little wench is a tiger in the sack." And Coop reached over and slammed the door in her face.

After they figured she was gone for good, Marissa sat on the couch and looked at the being in front of her, who saw the need to apologize.

"I'm so sorry about that….I was hoping we could get here and have a nice night together, but she had to come and blow it," she plopped on the couch and slouched.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault," the harbor girl laid her head on the other's shoulder.

"But still-"

"But nothing!" She stood up and grabbed Alex's hand. "Let's crash. It's been quite the night." Alex followed her.

"Sure. I'm going to take a shower first though, to mellow out." Coop let go, smiled, then walked slowly into the bedroom, as Alex made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Shutting the door, but not locking it for she had a subconscious hope someone would need a brush, or a towel, or something, Alex turned the shower on. Quickly she stripped down, for in her condition the slightest brush of clothing made things worse…if you catch my drift -nudge, nudge-. In less than a minute, the steam had taken over the tiny bathroom, beads of moisture leaving her body in a light sheen as she looked in the mirror, pleading with herself to stop thinking the thoughts, the evanescence of thoughts that had sped up on a daily basis, and were now almost painful. She closed her eyes, digging her nails into the palm of her hand, nearly causing blood to well, and took a deep breath. Before taking a step into the needed shower, she went through the pile of random CDs she grabbed and picked one, put it in the CD player, and then hit play. The Garden State soundtrack began on shuffle and the voice of the Cary Brothers broke in as she pulled the curtain aside, closed her eyes, and stepped into the droplets. 

_This is exactly what I needed…_she began to sing along, with a smile on her face, and immediately becoming relaxed, swaying slowly to the guitar and the lead singer's smooth voice.

"_Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand. I can help you to stand, saved it up for this dance. Tell me all the things you can. I just wanna sing a song with you. I just wanna be the one that's true_. _Cause Blue Eyes, you're the secret I keep. Cause Blue eyes."_

The doorknob turned and Marissa stepped into the bathroom, about to ask for a hairbrush but stopped when she heard the other girl's voice. Leaning on the doorframe, she kept still and listened.

_"All the lights on and you are alive, but you can't point the way to your heart. So sublime, when the stars are aligned, but you don't know, you don't know the greatness you are. Cause Blue Eyes, you are destiny's scene. Cause Blue Eyes, I just wanna be the one. I just wanna sing a song with you. I just wanna get it on with you."_

Taking a step forward to the shower curtain, she was tempted to take off her clothes and join the other girl. Then on second thought she grabbed the brush on the sink, and walked back out into the hall. Letting out a deep breath she thought, _that was a little too close. Need to start watching myself._ But then, a few seconds after she shut the door, the shower stopped, followed by the song. _OH SHIT. What am I going to do? She probably thinks I'm a freak and is going to kick me out! _She ran back into the bedroom and changed with lightning speed, before hopping in the bed then switching on the TV.

* * *

Alex shut the shower off towards the end of the song. The couple minutes she got was a good help. Taking the CD out of the player and putting it in the mini-rack, she grabbed a towel, quickly dried off, then put on her undies, then a tank top. She threw the rest of the clothes in the hamper, and then went to grab her hair brush. Alex raised her eyebrows when she noticed the MIA status of said brush. Opening the small window at the top of the bathroom wall to air out the now foggy room, she made her way out to interrogate Miss Cooper. 

Walking down the hall, she heard what sounded like a crowd laughing, and as she stepped into the bedroom, Marissa was hiding in the blanket, just her eyes showing, with the volume of Conan O'Brien on the telly turned up a tad too loud. Smiling, she grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off, and turning the CD player onto low, where Blondie was playing.

"Hello, Earth to Marissa! Did you come in and grab my brush?" She waved her hand in front of the girl's face.

"Um yes. But I ran in then ran right back out, I swear!" She completely covered her face now, and Alex laughed, a little disappointed the girl didn't stick around.

"Really? Well in that case, since you have the brush, care to do my hair before we hit the sheets?" She blushed, luckily the other girl was hiding, otherwise she would have seen Alex's reaction to the unplanned double entendre. She hopped on the bed and began poking M. "Come on! It won't be as torturous as what I'll do if you don't get out from under the covers!"

"Fine!" Marissa pulled the covers down and grabbed the hairbrush, her hair staticky from being under the sheets. Alex started laughing. "What I do now?"

"Your hair looks like its straight out of an old sci-fi movie!" Coop grabbed the covers then pulled them back over her head.

"I'm so not coming out now!" Alex grabbed the covers, pulled them down, then smoothed the girl's hair.

"Come on. It's not bad, I was just making a funny," she smiled then handed her the brush. She sat in the middle of the bed, and Marissa hopped up. Sitting on her knees, she scooted forward until one knee was on each side of Alex. Flushing a little, Marissa began brushing the other girl's hair, forgetting that there was a lot of skin touching considering the outfits both were wearing, simply focusing on brushing the damp blonde locks into their normal state. But someone else wasn't fairing so easily. Alex put a hand on each of the girl's thighs, biting her lip and telling herself she was doing it for balance. _Yea, that's it. Any sane person would hold themselves up too if their hair was getting brushed this rough!_

"Done," Marissa whispered. She put the brush down and brushed her fingers through Alex's hair.

"Aw, seriously? I was hoping you'd keep going, it felt pretty good," Alex breathed. M put a hand on the other girl's, then kissed her shoulder, sending shivers up both of their spines.

"Care to brush mine? The static attack left room for help," she laughed quietly, then put the brush in Alex's hand.

"Sure," and they switched spots. But when Alex was done, there was no announcement. She put the brush down, then put a hand on both sides of Marissa's waist. Pushing the girl's hair aside, she lightly kissed her earlobe, then made a gentle trail of kisses down her neck, stopping at the collarbone where she kissed harder. Hearing the other girl's breathing increase, her one hand moved to M's stomach, the other to her hand. Where about an inch of skin was showing below the shirt, Alex slowly, and barely, just enough to touch the minute hairs, drew her hand across. As her other hand moved slowly up Marissa's arm to her shoulder, she felt goose bumps rise on the other girl's skin. Alex maneuvered from behind her to in front, pulling the girl close and forcefully into herself. Marissa's fingers weaved through her hair, tugging a little as she kissed the other. Alex let out a small moan as Marissa's free hand made its slow and tentative tour up her leg then to the small of her back. While the other girl was preoccupied, Alex broke away from the kiss and kissed her earlobe.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She whispered while her hand caressed Marissa's cheek. Coop drew her nails slowly across the revealed skin of Alex's, and whispered a nearly silent "yes" as Alex caught her breath. "Hot damn girl you've already found my weak spot. Shit! I didn't just tell you that!" She squinted her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Oh really?" Marissa smiled. "You mean this little deal?" She lightly scratched again, a little less lightly this time. She got the reaction she wanted and let out a sultry laugh. "I guess so." After mellowing out a tad, Alex turned her face to the new womyn in her life, cupped her face in her hands and lightly kissed her chin.

"I don't really know what this is I'm feeling, but I hope it's the type of thing that lasts a lifetime," she breathed, and quickly regretted the statement and blushed. "Shit I'm sorry, **that** was a little weird," and she started to back away from Marissa, shaking her head as she went. But M grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards her, into a kiss that left them both shaking afterward.

"Not weird at all," she licked her lips and smiled, closed her eyes, tilted her head to one side, causing her hair to fall in front of her face, "but mutual…I think."

_"Oooh don't you wanna' break her? Oooh don't you wanna' take her home? She walks like she don't care, you wanna' take her everywhere. Oooh it makes you wanna cry. She's like a millionaire walking on imported air. Oooh it makes you wanna' die. Maria. You've gotta see her. Go insane and out of your mind."_

Alex just smiled, and switched off the upbeat music for something more mellow, such as…Bell x1? ((Works for me ;D))

"Come here," she shut the light off and climbed into the bed, and held up the sheets, "Let's get some sleep ok?" Marissa quickly hopped in and snuggled into the other girl, inhaling the intoxicating combination of the girl's shampoo ((_I need to find out what she uses, it's like a miracle worker! And can you believe the smell! Hello! Oh wait, where's her hand going?)) _and the beach outside.

"Oh sorry hun, kinda hard to tell where things are in the dark and under the blankets," she blushed, realizing that accidentally instead of her hand going to Marissa's side, it went to her…backside. Marissa giggled and grabbed the girls hand and put it back where it was.

"Not that that's a problem right?" She whispered and put her free hand that wasn't in the other girl's grip under her shirt and up her back.

"Not at all," Alex replied, a little caught off guard, and not sure how much sleep she'd be getting. She kissed Marissa's head and slowly became tired again listening to the calming Irishmen's voice. "I love falling asleep with you and waking up next to you in the morning. Let's make it a habit?"

Marissa smiled, didn't bother to respond, and slipped off into dreamland………………………… BUT not before being interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Fuck," she climbed out of the comfortable bed and searched for her purse.

"Really? Well why didn't you just say so! I'd have laid off all the being nice and sweet a long time ago!" Marissa threw a pillow at her and Alex laughed. "Who is it?" When Coop finally found the phone she got a confused look on her face.

"It's Summer. But why is she calling me this late, and of all nights tonight? I thought she was with Zach but ok," she answered.

"Hello? Summer? What's wrong?" She nearly dropped the phone and worded a big O M G to Alex. "How the hell did that happen? When are you guys going to be back? Ok ok ok calm down hun. I'll see you tomorrow. Ummmm…" she got quiet. "How early did you want to meet? Well I'm at Alex's so…how about lunch at the deli, my treat? Ok see you then." She let out a breath of air. "You are not going to believe this."

"What happened?"

"It seems that Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats have reunited in secret."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update guys. I was having some major issues with how to end the chapter. I figured full blown Sapphic love scene could be saved for another chapter or two -evil laugh- I loveeeeeeeee postponing the inevitable! 

Next chapter we'll have some more loving, as well as somedrama, involving a certain Julie Cooper.

((regarding coming episode)) You guys I'm going to be crying so hard if my girls break up on bad terms. I mean its going to be bad enough as it is, but if there's badness involved -sigh- IDK! I want to see me some Alex Kelly next season! We can only hope right?

Love hugs and chocolate frogs 3

P.S. Anyone on LiveJournal? I have an awesome 'Friends Only' Alex/Marissa banner I made, and it's free to take. My username is VampyreMystrss on there, feel free to add me as well.

As always Read, Review, and hold your horses for next update.


	6. Eve Is the Apple of My Eye

Like Poetry to Wine: Chapter 6: Eve Is the Apple of My Eye

Disclaimer - Though to my dismay, I do not own any of the characters or anything regarding Fox's television show The O.C. However, if there ever is an auction and I could opt in purchasing an Alex of my own, please contact me ASAP!

Author's Note – My gods people, the Rainy Day Women episode...at first, up until the very end, I was confused. "Why is everything so perfect and hot with Alex and Marissa?" THEN sekfjlpafjsokpfjszpfj whatever. If you watched it you'd understand. I was so mad. I didn't even cry. I just threw a piece of paper at the telly. Jeesh, Alex has gone through enough with Jodie, and now my girl goes and decides (or so it seems to me) to go back to old games. WHAT-EVER. This chapter was kind of hard for me to write, considering the circumstances. lol

Therefore, you will understand that, if you thought we were off track before, we're going to be doing a COMPLETELY different plotline here than the show. So bare with me. And keep on loving it folks. Have fun.

_Italics_ – Thoughts

* * *

Marissa woke the next morning with a note on the pillow next to her. Before looking at it, her heart stopped, a tinge of worry in the pit of her stomach. But then she picked it up, relieved at what it said.

_"Sorry I couldn't be there to see you wake up. I got called in to work earlier than usual to fix some things. Call me on the cell when you're done hanging out with Summer. Tell her I said hi. There's some fruit and bagels in the kitchen. xxx Alex xxx"_

Coop got out of the bed, grabbed one of the outfits she had brought with her the night before, and took a quick shower. She still had a couple hours until she'd meet up with Summer to have the chat about her and Seth getting back together. She kept repeating something about a "trip to Tuscany" and "I can't hurt him!" and "What does he got that Zach doesn't have!" As she sat down she heard her Motorola Razor V3 start ringing, the song being played a little tune by Phantom Planet. Not looking at the caller ID, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Marissa? This is your mother. Where are you?" _Shizzit_.

"Umm, I stayed the night at…" she thought on whether or not she should flat out tell her mom. She knew it would piss her off, but was that enough of a reason to do it? "My friend Alex's house. Sorry, I forgot to call." She heard her mother let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well we need to have a chat. About your absence from the home. Caleb told me about how you've acted since I've been gone." Marissa rolled her eyes and put the phone down. She knew this was mommy's time to ramble, and she could hear her loud voice with it away from her ear and with the volume down on low. After about 5 or so, she picked the phone back up.

"Mom? Listen I told Summer I'd meet her in a bit. It's very important. I'll see if I can fit you in my schedule and give you a call later. Ciao!" And she hung up then set the number for home on silent. She grabbed a couple bagels and some cream cheese, then sat on Alex's couch and turned the TV on. The station that was left on was an old movie station, and lo and behold, the movie playing was the movie when it first hit Marissa that she might have been attracted to Alex. Grinning, she took a bite out of the bagel, wrapped herself in the familiar green blanket, and proceeded to watch House on Haunted Hill old skool version folks for the next hour and half.

* * *

Marissa's jaw dropped open. Summer had not only kissed Cohen, briefly, but nevertheless, a kiss is a kiss when you're with a man for 6 months, but she had uttered the three words that she had never even said to Zach. Summer threw a French fry at her best friend to draw her attention back.

"Coop? Yea hi. Um….what the hell am I going to do? We're supposed to be going on a month long trek in Italy, and I can't. How do I tell him?" Marissa switched seats in the both to sit by Summer and gave her a quick hug.

"Maybe wait it out, until he makes a suggestion, or something that happens could provoke you not wanting to go. Don't make it so obvious. But then again Zach is a smart guy. Did you talk to Seth?" Summer raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"You can't be serious. He's absolutely no help. Just makes things worse." Marissa smiled and looked down at the table, then back up at her friend.

"Summer. Just do what you want. I can see it in your eyes. You want to stay. Just tell Zach. He'll understand. But," she put her hand up because she saw that Summer was about to object. "You either do it soon, or forget it. Don't lead him on. He's a good guy." Summer just nodded and they began eating the rest of their lunch, talking gossip about people at school, the new line of Prada bags, Marissa's increased fascination with vintage clothing, then finally

"Coop. What's up with you and punk princess?" Marissa just laughed. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled, not paying attention to Summer who quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Oh my god! Are you two a couple? WOW! That is way too much gorgeous for one bedroom." More laughing.

"Well for starters, we never actually said that we were GF GF…but I mean I guess so…I really like her Summer. I haven't been this happy since I first started seeing Ryan, and even that wasn't this amazing," Summer squeaked and hugged her with such a forceful impact that they both nearly fell out of the booth. "Ok so I have a question. I knowwww you probably don't want to talk about this anymore, but what happened when you gave Seth his gift?" Summer blushed and hid in her coat.

"IT happened."

"Wait, what?"

"Well I gave him the pencils and new sketchbook, and he loved them. Then he gave me something. He drew this picture of me, then one of Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle." She got the pictures out of her purse and showed Marissa who let out a big 'awwwwwwwwww.'

"Then what happened?" Coop had a huge grin on her face and when Summer shook her head and uttered a big N-O, she started tickling her.

"FINE FINE! Well, we hugged. And the hugged lasted sometime. We were just sitting there." She smiled and looked out the window. "Then we looked at each other, and kissed. I can't believe I would have missed Cohen so much."

"That is the cutest!" Marissa laughed and took Summer's hand. "I'm glad you're happy." They smiled.

"You're ass is ringing hun," they laughed and Marissa answered her cell.

"Hello?"

"Mind if I stop by?" Marissa started to glow and practically jumped out of the table.

"Alex! Wait, aren't you supposed to be at work?" She could almost see the smile spread across Alex's face as if she was seeing her right in front of her very eyes. She heard a click as the girl hung up the phone and she got a confused look on her face.

"Band dropped show," Marissa felt two hands on her shoulders and a kiss on the top of her head. "So I thought I'd come by." Summer let out a huge "Awwww!" And Marissa spun around, practically jumping in the other girl's arms. Alex started laughing, gave her a quick kiss, then sat in the bench across from the other girls. "Hey Summer."  
"Hey Alex," Summer replied. "You better take care of my girl," she raised a fist. "I'm sure Cohen told you about my raging blackouts!" They all started laughing. Alex's boot tangled with Marissa's high heels and she smiled.

"He told me. No worries." The waitress came by and Alex ordered a grande Chai soy latte. The three of them got to talking about the Cohen household. Summer brought up that Ryan and Lindsay seemed to be going on and off, causing Marissa to roll her eyes.

"Gah that girl! She thinks she's above everyone else! You know, after Ryan apologized to me, she told him that I forced her into drinking all that that one night?" Summer's mouth dropped. Alex just looked a little worried…

"Bitch! I hope he dumps her!"

"Well if he's happy with her, more power to him I guess. I just don't want him to get hurt you know? I mean, yea I still care about him. He's like a brother to me now." Alex let out a silent sigh of relief. Marissa caught it and gave her hand a tight squeeze. Summer interrupted, noting the awkward silence.

"I told Zach I'd catch a movie with him in a bit," she gave Marissa a big hug, "I'll see ya later Coop." And patted Alex's head, provoking the other to giggle. "Haha, see you later too Alex. Have fun you two!" And Summer skipped away humming…Darth Vader's theme song! The two girls raised eyebrows and just started laughing. Alex switched booth sides and sat next to Marissa.

"So are we still going to your house to watch movies and hang?" M nudged into Alex and nodded. "Sweet," Alex smiled. "I walked here so we can just take your car. I dropped my bag with a change of clothes in your backseat, in case I end up staying the night…" She blushed a tad and looked at Marissa, right into those perfect doe eyes.

"Sounds good to me," she responded, not breaking the staring game. Marissa grabbed a fry off the plate and threw it at Alex, and hit her smack dab on her nose. The other girl didn't flinch, just chuckled a bit to herself. Alex had a different method of winning. When Marissa wasn't paying attention, she dragged her fingers across the revealed skin of the other's leg, stopping just below her skirt. That was it. Marissa closed her eyes, then slapped Alex's hand. "Cheating! That wasn't cool! If I knew stuff like that was allowed, this would have ended awhile ago!" Alex was just laughing, got out of the booth, and held out her hand to help Marissa out.

"Fine, it's a draw. Let's get going."

* * *

"Wow! I would never have pinned you for a fan of Japanese horror movies M!" Alex admired Marissa's DVD collection. It was about 1 PM now, so they had some time to waste. Alex grabbed one weird looking movie called Suicide Club she hadn't seen, Moulin Rouge, Lost in Translation, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, and Garden State. _Thank the gods she changed into PJs. If we had to lie on that bed together with her wearing nothing but that mini and tank top, I'd be doomed._

"Do you like kettle corn or regular popcorn? And what do you want to drink?"

"Kettle corn, if you don't mind. And if you have any 7-UP type pop, hit me up with some of that!" She heard the microwave buttons being pushed and the fridge before Marissa walked in. She put the cups on the dresser, threw some of the dressy pillows off the bed, one in particularly she tossed at Alex who threw it back, then knelt down beside the other girl. "Hey."

"Hey." They were very close, with Alex still holding the pile of DVDs, and Marissa with pillow in hand. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, they inched closer. They were taking their time, considering they had enough of it. When they finally made contact, it was nearly nonexistent. But they stayed there, both of their mouths open a tad, wanting to be closer, but wanting to make it last. Breathing quickening, they came closer, but still not one. Slowly, Coop pushed the barrier, but to be interrupted by the microwave beeping. She pulled away, her forehead leaning into Alex's.

"I'll be back in a sec," and she got up, ran into the kitchen, and came back in a fraction of a second. Alex cleared her throat and got up.

"So what'll it be first?"

"Ooooo I want to see what happens when you get freaked out! Suicide Club!" She grabbed their drinks and hopped onto the four poster bed.

"Oh I can't wait," Alex muttered under her breath.

Marissa couldn't stop laughing. They had just watched the scene in which a character cuts her hand off and Alex was on this rampage of "What the hell?" "This movie is fucked up!" "Did you see that?" "That poor little girl! Watching her mom do that!" Coop just responded with a quick, "Oh it gets better, you'll see." By the end of the movie, Marissa was in tears from laughing so hard, and Alex's mouth was wide open.

"That was probably one of the weirdest movies I've ever seen. But for some odd reason… I loved it!" Marissa got off the bed, switched the movie to Moulin Rouge and hopped back on the bed. She accidentally jumped on a little too hard, and lost her balance and fell right into Alex.

"Sorry…" M whispered. Alex touched her face softly, and kissed her chin.

"It's okay…" Marissa put her hands on the other girl's face, lifted her one leg over the other girl, thus putting her in a straddling position. She kissed her softly at first, absorbing the heat radiating off of their bodies and shivering. Then harder, both of their lips turned up into a smile. Alex's mouth parted and her tongue fought to be in Marissa's mouth. Once it was allowed entrance, they battled it out. The blonde moved her hands down to Marissa's waist, pulling her closer. She nibbled a bit on Coop's lower lip, and pulled away as the other girl allowed her to pull her shirt off. Alex's hands wandered up her back, slowly, tantalizingly, causing Marissa to shiver. Though still wearing a bra, Alex paused to look at her upper body, perfect tan, luscious breasts locked away in their black prison oh I had to, tone stomach; she couldn't help but let out a little moan. Her hands went to Marissa's hips, pushing her forcefully down and into Alex. She kissed down her neck, nibbling a little as she went down, before going back up to her face and engaging in another deep kiss.

Marissa, getting a little anxious to do something for Alex, pulled away, and licked a line down Alex's neck. Blowing on the wet flesh, she felt the other girl shiver, then kissed her revealed collarbone before uttering a quick and quiet command of "Off." Alex lifted her arms up; Marissa pulled the shirt off slowly, tossing it to the ground. M used her hands to go over the masterpiece before her. First sliding her hands down Alex's arms, she made her gentle way up her stomach, stopping at the lining for her bra. Moving her head down she lightly kissed the tops of the perfect mounds of flesh, then got off the girl and moved behind her. Starting with the shoulders, Marissa lightly toured the slender back of Alex. When she was done she wrapped her arms around the other girls stomach, laying her head on the top of the other girl's back and kissed it lightly.

"You're so beautiful Alex Kelly," she whispered in the other's ear.

"You're not too bad yourself Marissa Cooper," Alex replied, turned around, slowly pushed the other girl down onto the bed. "Now if you don't mind," she gently caressed the other girl's stomach, "I'd like to do some exploring of my own." An evil grin on her face, Alex began kissing Marissa's stomach, licking her navel, nibbling on the flesh just below her bra, and kissing along the edge of her PJ pants. This got a reaction, as Coop let out a quiet moan. This was the green light for Alex to slowly strip her of the pants. Reveling in the specimen before her (_if this is what she does to me just sitting here, my god what's going to happen if this goes further…)_, her hands drifted from calf to thigh, kneeling down a little to leave a little trail of kisses along the inside of Marissa's right thigh. Both of their breathing was increasing at a record rate, and Marissa couldn't take it. She got up on her knees, and pushed Alex down.

"My turn," she grinned. Stripping off the black Dickies, she giggled a little at the Elmo underwear her girlfriend had on. "Aww, how cute!" Alex blushed and covered herself.

"You don't like? Fine. You don't get!" The other girl laughed and kissed the hands covering Elmo.

"Fine. Your loss," She kissed the wrists, up to the elbows, then back down, taking off for the creamy thighs. Pushing Alex's legs apart a tad, she licked the inside of her leg, and gave a little bite. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex's hands clench, the knuckles squeezing so hard they were white. Keeping up the play, she heard a whimper out of the other girl's mouth and was satisfied. Moving upwards, she lay on top of the other girl, and whispered in her ear. "I like this. Should make it routine. Like staying at your house."

"It's a plan," Alex breathed out before bringing Marissa into another kiss. Smiling, she bit both of the straps, then pulled each down to Coop's shoulders with her teeth, raising her eyebrow a bit to see what the other girl would do. Her hands wandered around to Marissa's back, her nails digging just a tad, and in a quick flick of her wrist, undid the other girl's bra. Lifting herself up, Marissa took the bra off, but quickly covered herself so nothing was revealed, and raised **_her_** eyebrow, but slowly let her guard down. Alex had to take a second. Sure she'd seen the girl with her top off before, but that was just her back. This was…how do you say…perfect? Leaning upward, she gently kissed Marissa's stomach, then made her way up to each of the breasts. Pushing the other girl down, Alex lightly pecked the first, taking her precious time. Her hand made its way to the other, massaging as her mouth toured the other. She licked around the now hard nipples. Alex's free hand made its way to the top of Marissa's underwear, where she massaged over the thin cloth. With all that Alex was doing, Coop couldn't do anything except try as hard as possible to breathe. Letting out a moan, her nails dug into Alex's arms, and she arched up ever so slightly, wanting more.

"Alex…" Marissa let out. "I can't take this." Alex stopped what she was doing, moved back up and kissed her, hard and fiery, laying herself on top of the other girl.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Marissa nodded and nibbled on Alex's ear.

"After I do something." They rolled over and M's hands roamed over the red bra before her. Her hand moved to Alex's back and undid the bra, slipping it off slowly. She almost felt the need to close her eyes, but kept them wide open. Once the deed was done, she couldn't keep them closed. Returning the favor, Marissa slid down, her mouth touching every inch she could see, before taking in one of Alex's breasts. They both moaned simultaneously, Alex for the treatment, Marissa for the fact that this was so much more amazing than she had presumed. Marissa's hand trailed to the top of Alex's panties, leaving her current location to pull them down. Kissing up Alex's thighs, Marissa stopped, then after admiring the prize before her, began kissing lightly the shaven mound in front of her. Licking around the clit, then proceeding further, she heard the other girl let out moan after moan. _I guess this isn't as hard as I thought!_ Marissa stopped then made her way back up to the other girl's face. Alex's hands went to Marissa's bottom, pulled the silken panties down. At the same time, they both slipped their hands down, a sharp catch of breath for each. Each began to massage the area, then Marissa looked up, making eye contact with Alex. _This is it, _Alex thought.

"I love you," she whispered. Inaudible, but Coop could read her lips. A single tear trailed Alex's face and she closed her eyes. Marissa said the same, a little louder. They kissed again, harder than ever, their arms quickening their pace. Alex rolled them over so she was on top, and began suckling Marissa's breasts. The other girl's nails dug into the smooth skin of Alex's back and she nearly screamed as the waves of orgasm rolled through her body, leaving her shivering and gasping for air. When the stars in her eyes cleared for the most part, she looked down and saw the other girl shivering and breathing heavily. They had both came at the same time, Marissa smiled. Leaning down she kissed the top of Alex's head, and declared her love again.

In the background, a song from Moulin Rouge was playing as the two girls held each other under the sheets as tight as possible, smiling. Alex sat up a bit.

"You really tore into me there," she grinned and turned her back. Marissa gasped. There were gouges from Alex's shoulders to the middle of her back, beet red, some shining with a little blood.

"HOLY SHIT! I'm so sorry!" Alex kissed her and held her face in her hands.

"Don't worry about it. You marked me. I hope it scars." Then as they kissed again and tried calming down, they didn't hear the car drive up. The front door open. The high heels make their loud trek to the bedroom door. Nor did they see the door open.

"MARISSA COOPER!"

_Oh shit._

* * *

Wow. That turned out quite well in my opinion hehehe

Hope you liked. R&R as always. Next chapter soon!

'til next time.

Love, hugs, and chocolate frogs hearts


	7. You Will Always Be A Light

Like Poetry to Wine: Chapter 7: You Will Always Be a Light

Disclaimer - Though to my dismay, I do not own any of the characters or anything regarding Fox's television show The O.C. However, if there ever is an auction and I could opt in purchasing an Alex of my own, please contact me ASAP!

Author's Note – I GREATLY apologize for the long wait! LOTS OF DRAMA AND …. STUFF! BUT THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS –hugs- Hope you like this one. Should be fun But I think after this there will be only one more chapter loves.. I intend on creating a sequel though, so don't fret.

Something sad? Since Alex has gone I haven't bothered watching the show and it used to be my favorite thing besides The L Word and Sex and the City! See Mr. Schwartz! That's what happens when you fSck with characters that r0x0r!

_Italics_ – Thoughts

"MOM?"

"MARISSA!" Alex dropped down to the bed, and rolled off to the other side. She was **not** ready for this. She was almost positive that Julie had seen her, but whether she knew who the perp was, no idea. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _She thought as she grabbed any nearby clothing, slipping it on while listening to the conversation that began. "What do you think you're doing! In **MY** house!"

"What are **you** doing home! And it's not **your** house. It's Caleb's, remember?" Marissa stood up, wrapped in the sheets from the bed, and hit the off button on the TV's remote.

"I told you earlier I was going to be home early today to get pictures of the house for the magazine." _Double shit. Cameras. Just what I need._ Alex thought as she hid behind the bed, wearing her pants, bra, and jacket; her shirt and underwear were MIA. "And yes, it's not my house per se, but I **am** your mother. And I am **not** going to permit this sort of activity! Who's the new beau Marissa? Back with Ryan? Or is the gardener back from leave?" _Interesting. A gardener eh?_ Feeling a little jealous, Alex just shook her head, smiling it off, and waited for what Marissa's response would be.

"Fuck, you're such a hypocrite mom!" Her voice was getting even louder, and Alex was more than sure that the guests heard. "Remember Luke? Guess not. Well if it's any consolation, it's not Ryan, and it's not the gardener either." Marissa got quieter. "Her name's Alex. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get some clothes on and get packed because I am **not** dealing with you right now." Marissa walked to behind the bed and grabbed Alex, who was caught a tad off guard by the whole coming out and becoming homeless deal.

"Hi Missus Cooper-Nichol, sorry we had to meet on such circumstances," Alex said nervously as she saw Julie, mouth to floor, fighting to not scream. "Are you sure about this Marissa?" She whispered to the other girl, picked up her shirt and Elmo undies, and handed Marissa some clothing.

"More than sure, I mean if it's okay with you that is."

"Course babe," Alex smiled and kissed her forehead, before seeing Julie then immediately getting uncomfortable. "I'll get you some stuff from the bathroom then head out. I don't think it's my place to be here right now." Marissa nodded as Alex slipped by Julie, who still looked like she'd been hit with a mallet to the back of the head. Julie simply stared at her daughter as she waltzed around the room, grabbing clothes and the occasional CD and piling it into the suitcase on the bed. Then she snapped out of it when she heard a car drive off.

"I am not letting you leave Marissa." The girl stopped in her tracks, zipped up the bag, turned, and looked at her mother.

"What authority do you have over me Julie?" This was the first time she ever neglected to call her mother any maternal name. "None." She grabbed the bag, put on a pair of Coach sunglasses and walked towards the door.

"If I let you go for now, you promise me we'll have a talk. You won't believe it, but I've changed a lot on my latest excursion," she looked down and had a sudden craving for a gin and tonic. "I've realized things. This," she pointed to the bed and sighed, "Is a big one. But in time I'll come to terms with it. I think we both need a vacation. Just promise me you'll be back soon for a chat." Oddly, Marissa looked at her mom's eyes and didn't feel hatred. Another first.

"Deal."

Alex was letting Marissa stay at her place. As long as she wasn't having _too_ many rowdy parties, it'd be fine. It would be perfect. Love, booze, and indie rock 'n roll. Sure there would be rent to pay, but Coop was already out and about looking for a job. The gals at the Prada store were considering her for a sales associate position. And though laundry would be a bit of a pain, what with she had no idea what she was doing, she made up for it with great food. One would have been surprised at the amazing dinners the girl could concoct, what with the fact she was catered all her life. What was odder was the fact that Marissa didn't even consider Summer as her first option. When she moved out, she had one destination. And if she wasn't accepted... she'd have nowhere to go.

Marissa arrived at Alex's a little later than she normally would have after job shopping one day, about a week or two after the move-in. She figured that her girlfriend needed a little treat for all the crap she was being put through, with an exception of course to the sleepless nights of exploration. She stopped at a record store to pick up the latest album from her new favorite band, Stars, and two Slurpees. Knocking on the door, she was hoping to see a smiling, affectionate Alex, but instead she saw someone with confusion and a look like she may have been crying. Marissa put the gift and drinks down then went to the other girl.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Coop brushed a strand of golden hair from Alex's face, kissed away a rogue tear that had been neglected to be wiped.

"I, uh, well, someone called here, and they made me do some thinking." Alex looked up into Marissa's face, that face of the tomboy buried in Louis Vuitton, the awkward angel of her dreams. She couldn't help but smile, even though that kid from Chino had called, asking for Marissa, telling Alex all his feelings for the girl…that with Lindsay gone he realizes this. Why he spilled the beans for her, who knows. Alex had the urge to call up some pals from back home, give him a taste of L.A. in all its glory. But she was going to play it as calm as possible. She only had a week or so left before the move. And she had continued to neglect to tell Marissa about that as well…how could she leave after all that they've shared? So it had only been a month or more…that's all she needed to realize the definition of true love. Same with him.

"Who called?" Coop was confused. Alex started to shiver and wouldn't make eye contact with those brown doe eyes, or she'd give in and break down. "Alex what's going on!" She pulled the girl close, kissed her hair, whispered it's going to be okay over and over. Alex just held on and inhaled her scent.

"Ryan called. He, he said he still loves you," she whispered, still clinging onto the other girl. She felt Marissa's body tense and she felt she new what was coming. That she had an epiphany too and that this had to end. So she closed her eyes, breathed, and waited. Cosmo girl backed away and looked at Alex's face and smiled.

"That's interesting considering I saw him with some older woman making out mad when I went to the mall and picked up your present!" Alex was confused yet again, and looked at Marissa, who proceeded to laugh. "You didn't actually think I'd leave YOU for that asshole in a wife beater with wannabe Emo hair did you?" She embraced Alex tightly then went and grabbed the slurpees and CD. "Here, these are for you. And smile. I'll always be here," she poked the other girl's slight dimple when she smiled. "No matter what."

"Aw how sweet, a sour watermelon frozen liquid concoction and a shiny disc with tunes perfect for being depressed AND making love simultaneously!" Marissa socked her playfully in the shoulder and proceeded to down the one slurpee while Alex put the CD in.

"I was thinking about getting something pierced, instead of another tattoo, what do you think?" Alex raised her eyebrow and sat herself on the couch.

"Depends on where you're thinking lady." Coop grinned and grabbed the other girl's hand.

"Well first I was thinking of being generic and getting," she took the hand and drifted it down from her neck, to mid-chest, to her exposed to stomach, "this." Alex bit her lip and Marissa knew it was working. "Then again, I know what you're into and thought, 'maybe," she dragged the lightly trembling hand to one of her breasts, "'here?' But that's not really my thing." Alex gulped.

"It'd be hot, but you're right, doesn't really fit. I think another tattoo would be hot. Like those ones I was telling you about," she let her hand fall to the tan hipbones of the other girl and made designs with her fingers, then leaned down and kissed her stomach. Breathing on her skin, she whispered, "We should get matching tats on our hips. Very hot." She moved back up and kissed Marissa lightly.

"Works for me," Coop smiled and brushed Alex's cheek then kissed her chin. "This band is amazing, makes me both want to cry and kiss you until the world blows up simultaneously." Alex smiled and kissed her again, this time she stayed there. A song came on, and Alex nearly stopped kissing the other girl. She'd have to tell her soon. Tonight. But only after Marissa smiles that blissful smile she has after they make love.

As the keyboards and violins clash, the voice continues its song.

_Try as he might_

_He's unable to speak_

_He grabs her by the hair_

_He strokes her on the cheek_

_The bed is unmade_

_Like everything is_

_Dark little heaven at the stop of the stairs_

_Take me like that_

_Ruin it all_

_Then build it again by the light in the hall_

_He drops to his knees_

_Says, "Please my love please,_

_I'll kill who you hate,_

_Take off that dress you won't freeze."_

The kiss continues as Alex pulls the two of them up. Not stopping the touch, she drags them to the bedroom, where the song can still be heard nearly as loud, but a tad muted. The urge to cry continues, but she suppresses it. Her hands pull themselves through Marissa's hair as the two begin losing the ability to breathe, but they keep kissing, never-ending.

_One more night_

_That was a good one_

_One more night_

_I dreamed it was a good one_

_One more, one more night_

_That was a good one_

_One more night_

_The end should be a good one._

Alex tastes salt as Marissa lets out a single tear. They both have light tears traveling down their cheeks, still kissing, hands roaming on perfect skin and body. Marissa unbuttons Alex's western style shirt and pulls it off, nails digging in on the slightly scarred back of her love. Alex pulls Coop's tank up over her head, breaking the kiss for a millisecond and continuing the bond.

_He starts with her back_

'_Cause that's what he sees_

_When she's breaking his heart_

_She still fucks like a tease_

_Release to the sky_

_Look him straight in the eye_

_And tell him right now _

_That you'd wish he would die_

_You'll never touch him again_

_So get what you can_

_Bleeding him empty just because he's a man_

_So good when it ends_

_They'll never be friends_

_One more night_

_That's all they can spend._

Manicured nails travel along smooth skin, through conditioned blonde and brown hair, hipbones and thighs. They haven't stopped kissing, and teeth have done some nipping. Cosmo Girl is thinking about what the Amazon warrior before her tastes like. There's sweat, and a little blood. Beneath that she tastes the watermelon slurpee and remnants of a cosmopolitan, and beyond that, music notes. It's almost like her kiss carries with itself the bass to make her body sway. Like her favorite album she listens to when she's missing Alex when she's working all day. It always feels like she's going to die in ecstasy. Alex's mouth is the spike to her heart.

_One more night_

_That was a good one_

_One more night_

_I dreamed it was a good one_

_One more, one more night_

_That was a good one_

_One more night_

_The end should be a good one._

The words stop their singing and for the next two minutes it's just the instruments and quiet moans and breathing that are heard. Light from the moon is coming through the window in streams as the girls are still kissing, until the end of the song when they finally part, taking deep breaths, as Alex moves to Marissa's neck. A trail of butterfly kisses on her pulse, and a quick bite on the shoulder that leaves Coop reeling. Alex's hands move down to the pants and unzip them, moving down the torso of the other girl and pulling them down. She heads back up and kisses Marissa, before migrating to her chest. As one of Alex's hands moves to the top of the lacey boy-cut underwear (it's a favorite of Alex's heheee), her mouth takes in the small, but tantalizing breast of her lover. She twirls her tongue around the tip of the nipple and hears Marissa catch her breath. This is an assault on all her senses, and she's not having it. Coop tugs a little on Alex's hair and pulls her back up for a kiss, then rolls on top. Tonight there will be no words. Just glances in eyes and breathing. The way someone is breathing can tell more than any other humanly action. Except for those glints in the eyes. Marissa sees a quick flash in Alex's eyes of surprise then a smile and her breathing is quickening.

Coop practically rips off Alex's tight AE jeans. Her soft, kiss swollen lips lay gentle kisses on the inside of Alex's thigh. She kisses along the outside of the boy undies, sometimes licking, sometimes even taking a snap at the sensitive flesh on the outside of the cotton. Marissa smiles when she hears a gasp and rapid breathing, then she turns and sees Alex's hand grab her's, which she proceeds to clench tightly. When they hold hands it's almost worse than when they kiss. It's something intimate to Marissa. Most girls do it with their best friends, some with anyone. Marissa never even did it with Summer. It's something that takes a lot for her to be comfortable with. The feeling of another human being closing themselves around you. It's almost an issue of trust. And she's never exactly been good with that whole aspect of life. Keeping their hands in tact, Marissa continues with her assault, using her free hand to pull the underwear completely off. Alex has to close her eyes, and even then, she sees the colors spinning around her eyelids. With all the people she's been with, no one had the power to do what Marissa did to her. There could only be one reason. Then the fireworks came and she had to relearn to breathe.

They snuggled under the covers for awhile after that. The CD had long stopped playing so all that they could hear were the occasional shifting of body parts and their breathing. At one point, Marissa laid her chin on her hands which were resting on Alex's chest and looked at the blue eyed girl.

"You're my goddess." Alex smiled and let her fingers entwine themselves in the light brown locks.

"And you're mine." A quick kiss and back to snuggling. _It's now or never_…Alex thought. "Hey Marissa? I think there's something we should talk about…"

Me and my damn cliffhangers! puts on bulletproof vest and riot gear as to not be attacked by mad readers

I promise I will get the next chapter up quicker than this one! I still apologize for the length of time it took to actually be worked on. Keep up with the reviews!

R0x0r 0n!


End file.
